A Hockey Game
by HeroesLover77
Summary: Series Prequel. Set in 1880s, starring George and Henry as kids. A hockey game goes wrong, and an idea is conceived... One-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Disclaimer - I own nothing! This is for entertainment purposes only. BY THE WAY it looks like my sister commented on my story, while still logged into my account. I did NOT comment on my own story! LOL fail :P

* * *

October 1887 -

"Have you thought about that school assignment yet, Henry?" George asked from the bench where he was lacing up his skates.

"What assignment?" Henry replied distractedly as he began skating the outer edge of the pond, warming up.

"We're supposed to write about what we're going to be after we're done school." George reminded him.

Henry and George went to the same single room schoolhouse in Cabbagetown, and living close to one another, has become quite good friends.

"It's saturday. I'm not thinking about school right now. And you shouldn't be either!" Henry told him.

George stood up, walked up to the edge of the frozen pond and paused.

"Are you sure this pond is safe to skate on?" He asked.

"Of course." Said Henry, as he skated past.

"It's just that my Aunt -"

"George, don't be such a baby! If you're afraid of losing to me, just say so!" Henry taunted, turning and skating backwards, while giving his friend a devilish grin.

George didn't waste any time getting on the ice and catching up to Henry.

"You want to play, do you? Then stop this stalling! Let's drop the puck!"

"Fine!" Henry said.

They had set up goal posts by sticking branches upright in the snow. The two boys skated to the centre of the rink. It wasn't too large, a good size for a game of one-on-one. But it was deep, which George was anxiously aware of. They faced one another, sticks crossed on the ice, and Henry held the puck over the blades for a moment, before letting it fall.

They moved up and down the ice, trying to keep the puck away from each other, and taking shots on goal. They were both fast, but Henry was faster. However, George had the advantage of accuracy, strength and size, as he was a bit older.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, George was up by one point. They took a break to take off some layers, as it was beginning to warm up outside, and they were working up a sweat playing.

"My aunties wouldn't be happy to know I was outside without a coat or muffler." George commented, taking off his outer layers.

Henry rolled his eyes, and picked up his stick again.

"C'mon, let's keep playing!" He urged, stepping back onto the ice.

George, as if doing it on purpose to annoy Henry, took his time carefully folding his coat and placing it on the bench. As he turned to pick his stick up from the ground, he noticed someone approaching.

It was a uniformed constable, a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. He walked up to the pond.

"Lads, I don't think you ought to skate on this pond today. It isn't cold enough yet, the ice might break." He told them.

"It's alright, mister." Henry called from the opposite edge of the pond, skating back and forth infront of his net. "See? The ice is thick enough."

"Still, I think it's best that you stop the game now, and come back another day." The police man encouraged.

"Come along, Henry! We'd best listsen to him." George called out to his friend.

"Oh, alright." Henry replied. He took one last shot on net, and bent down to pick up the puck, but slipped and fell, landing on the seat of his trousers.

George erupted into laughter from the bench. Henry glared over his shoulder.

"Be quiet, Crabtree! It's not funny!"

"Let's just get off that ice quickly, shall we lad?" The policeman called. Henry grabbed the puck, stood up and brushed off his trousers. Then he started back to where George and the Policeman were standing.

Suddenly, there was a loud groaning noise, and then a sharp crack. Henry froze. He looked down at the ice he stood on. He could see some bubbles under the sheet of ice on the pond's surface. The ice itself was becoming wet and more slippery, which explained why he fell.

Before the policeman could stop him, Henry continued to try and move forward. But the ice wasn't strong enough, and the surface of the pond suddenly broke into different peices, and Henry slipped through the cracks.

Henry didn't even hear George cry out his name as he was suddenly plunged into the icy water. He was shocked by how cold it was. He struggled to get to the surface, but only managed to thrash around in the dark cold. He didn't know how to swim.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and pull him up towards the surface. He took a huge gasp of air as his head reemerged from the water. He opened his eyes and saw the the policeman had jumped into the water to save him, and was now swimming them both back to shore.

George helped pull his friend out of the water. Henry, who was still in shock, sat in the snow, hugging himself and shivering violently.

"Get me his coat!" The police officer ordered, kneeling next to him. George grabbed the boy's coat from the bench and the policeman drapped it over his shoulders.

"What's your name, lad?" The policeman asked gently. "How old are you?" When Henry didn't answer, George did for him.

"He's Henry, he's 10. I'm George, I'm 12. And that was really brave of you!" George exclaimed. "I knew we shouldn't have skated on the pond yet. My aunt Petunia always says that it can be very dangerous, and I-"

"Thank you, George." The policeman said. "Will you also get Henry's shoes? I think we should bring your friend to station house number 4, where I work, and get him warmed up. It's just down the street."

"Oh, yes. I know. We pass it on our way to school every morning! Henry and I are schoolmates." George explained, handing the officer Henry's regular shoes.

The police officer helped Henry take off his skates and put on his shoes. George did the same for himself. Then both he and the policeman helped Henry to his feet.

"Are you alright to walk, Henry?" He asked. Henry managed a trembling nod. The three then made their way to the nearby police station, with George holding Henry's skates, and bombarding the policeman with questions.

* * *

Once inside, the police officer sat the two boys down next to the fireplace. George looked around the station fascinated by the scene. Henry sat quietly shivering infront of the fire.

"Henry, would you look at this! I've always wants to visit a police station house! Now I've got my chance!" He smiled at his friend, but then felt bad. "I'm sorry. Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Henry said quietly. "I was just... I was scared, George."

"That's okay." George said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I was scared too, and I didn't even fall into the water!" He smiled. Henry smiled back.

Then, the police officer arrived with a spare police uniform and a blanket.

"Put this on. It will be too big for you, but you shouldn't wear those wet clothes much longer. I'll make some tea, as well."

Henry took the clothes and the police officer showed him where he could change. A few minutes later, Henry came back out, wearing the uniform, and George couldn't help but laugh.

"That looks ridiculous!" He said. Henry looked down at himself, and grinned.

"I guess it does." He laughed. He was starting to get some colour back into his face, which George was glad to see.

The officer came back with two cups of tea, and wearing a dry uniform himself. He handed a cup to each boy.

"My, you do suit a police uniform. Maybe you'll become a police officer some day!" He teased.

"I bet I'd like it better than school, sir! I wish I could start now." Henry replied.

"School is important, too, though. Come back to us after that." He told him.

"I will too! I think I'd like to be a police officer!" George exclaimed. The officer laughed.

Then, a man walked up behind them and barked the officer's name.

"Constable Murdoch!" He said. "What's all this?"

The officer stood up quickly and turned to face the loud British man.

"Sergeant Brackenried. This lad fell through the frozen lake, Sergeant. I pulled him out, and was just getting him warmed up."

The Sergeant looked past the man at the two boys sitting by the fire. He smirked at the sight of the younger one in an oversized constable's uniform. He had a young son of his own, and really liked kids, though no one could tell that by looking at his gruff exterior.

"I see. Well done, Constable." The Sergeant said. Then he left.

Murdoch seemed to relax a bit once the loud sergeant was gone.

"Well Henry, how are you feeling?" He asked after a few moments of blissfull silence infront of the fire.

"Much better, thank you. And thank you for saving me." He said.

"You're welcome. But now you boys see how dangerous it can be to skate of a pond that isn't frozen enough, don't you?" The policeman asked.

"Yessir." The two boys responded quickly. Neither of them would be making that mistake again anytime soon.

Once they were done their tea, Murdoch stood up.

"I suppose we should telephone your parents, and let them know you're alright. They can come pick you up and bring your some clothes that fit properly." He smiled. "Do you have a telephone at home?"

"Yes." Henry said.

So they called his parents, and Henry's mother said she would be right over. They sat on the bench in the waiting area near the front desk.

"I have to get back to work, now." The constable said. "But you two can wait here until Henry's mother arrives, and when you have your own clothes, just hand the uniform to the officer at reception. Remember what I said about being careful when playing hockey!"

"We will." Henry promised.

Then the officer said goodbye, and went off to tend to something else.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you George." Henry said. "You were right about the ice being too thin."

"That's alright Henry." George said distractedly.

"What is it?" Henry asked, noticing his friend's thoughtful counternance.

"I was just thinking about that school assignment." He replied.

"Not again! It's not due til monday, and today is only saturday. We have all of tomorrow to write it!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to write it when I get home. And I'm going to write about joining the constabulary!" George declared.

Henry thought for a moment.

"That's a good idea, George. Me too!"

"And one day, we can be partners, and solve crimes!"

"And pull people from frozen ponds!" Henry added.

"And work with Constable Murdoch, and that loud Sergeant with the red hair!" George continued.

The two boys laughed at the prospect.

But who knew? Maybe one day they would...

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
